Aunt Connie, Marzipan and Family Ties
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Aunt Connie comes to visit and we find out that Bobby hates Marzipan. B/A established. Married with Trips / Chapter 7: Bobby and Alex make-up. The End!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended!**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Aunt Connie pays The Goren's a visit and has a request.**

**Title: Aunt Connie, Marzipan and Family Ties.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A Surprise Visit**

There were a lot of things in life a person could hate and **hate **was a strong word. Alex always found it strange, that Bobby, her husband and father of her precious triplets, could hate such an odd thing … Marzipan. The thing is … is … you can't even say the word around him. Early on in there partnership, they worked a case … the Brother Jerome case. The victim liked Marzipan. Apparently, when she was down about something, according to her daughter, she would reach for Marzipan. That's when Alex found out about Bobby's deep seated hatred for the stuff.

"God … Marzipan? Why Marzipan? Why not chocolate or ice cream like a normal person or even booze for Christ sakes? Marzipan? That stuff sucks! It's putrid … I hate that stuff!"

That's how it went down all those years ago. Alex gets the same reaction from him every time somebody brings them a box of "that God awful stuff." It ends up in the trash before she can even tell him that she likes it. At this point and because of his very odd reaction … she wouldn't dare.

Fade in … Aunt Connie … Mark Ford Brady's sister … yeah, that Aunt Connie. She didn't make the trip for Memorial Day with her niece Mia and her family, so she thought she would surprise him. Despite who she was and who she was related to … Bobby was very fond of her. She was a kind, warm hearted person. Mark had sent his sister a letter from death row … an apology and Bobby's name and how she could get in touch with him. They had an instant connection and Bobby was thrilled to have her in his life. When Alex called him at work … to the rest of Major Case, it was the dreaded "Eames day off," he was very excited to find out that Aunt Connie had surprised them with a visit. He cut out of work early and headed straight home.

Aunt Connie had gifts for the Trips as well as for Bobby and Alex. Bobby's gift … _**Marzipan**_. Alex had to suppress a laugh. She covered up badly with the old, cover your mouth and cough routine. Bobby shot her a look knowing what she was doing. She had to look away from his death stare which made her want to laugh even harder. Aunt Connie … not being born yesterday … asked … "Is there something wrong, Robert?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Connie, but Bobby has this thing about Marzipan."

Once again Bobby shoots Alex a look, but this time the look is telling his wife to stop. He doesn't want his Aunt to be insulted.

"What sort of thing?"

"Sorry Honey … he hates it … despises the stuff … if he was starving to death locked away in a dungeon without food for weeks and was offered Marzipan … he wouldn't eat it!"

Aunt Connie started to laugh. She had a big smile on her face … "Robert, I know that monster of a man was your biological father, but the two of you … well … _she shook her head_ … night and day. That man … did you know that he would send me a box of Marzipan for my birthday every year. I rather like it … I only brought it to you because it was something my mother used to like … sort of a family tradition. My father hated the stuff too … Mark of course … liked it."

"Why do you say it that way?"

"Mark would like anything my father would hate. You remind me of my dad … he was a good man. I'm sure you were thinking he wasn't."

"No … I wasn't thinking that."

"Robert, I know that you are a Profiler and I've been reading a little bit about what Profilers do. Ask away."

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"You want to know why your father turned into the monster that raped and murdered all those women. Maybe I have the answer … maybe not, but I want to know, he was my brother. I'll eat the Marzipan if you Profile our family … what do ya say?"

"Well … I sure is hell ain't eatin that shit!"

Alex rubbed her husband's back knowing he was trying to make light of a heavy situation. He glanced over at his wife and she knew that Marzipan wasn't the only thing in life her husband hated … sometimes he hated being a Profiler … times like these.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_So, you ask why would I have Bobby hating Marzipan? ... I dunno ... just popped into my head! Thanks for reading, Judy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunt Connie just wants to get to know her nephew ... she sees a side of Bobby only I dream of (maybe not just me!)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER TWO: Gone Fishin'_

**Profiling Ones Own Family … he'd rather eat Marzipan**

Aunt Connie played with the Trips while Alex and Bobby worked side by side in the kitchen making dinner. He was unusually quiet and not his playful self. On any other normal night … he would be humming a tune and spinning his wife around the kitchen floor or kissing her in between adding a spice or two. Not tonight, he was deep in thought. Alex knew that he'd rather eat Marzipan than hear about Mark Ford Brady's upbringing … he knew, as a profiler … he would find something … something that Aunt Connie may not want or need to know … or remember for that matter. Repressed memories were the worse to deal with. The problem was … she probably did hold the answers, but was she prepared to deal with them … was he?

They sat down to dinner and Connie could tell that she had upset him terribly. They hadn't known each other that long, but he did remind her of her father … she liked Bobby … loved him even … he was her nephew and there was a connection for her, she wanted a relationship with him.

"Robert, I'm sorry … I didn't mean to come here and upset you so. I really only came for a visit. I researched what you did for a living only to get to know you and who you are … I don't want you to profile our family. I don't really need to know what happened to Mark."

Bobby reached across the table and laid his hand a top hers. "I'm not upset Connie … it's just that delving into a man's past can open up a big can of worms and unless you plan on going fishing … those worms are nothing but slimy little creatures."

"So, what you're saying, Robert is … you think you may be able to find a reason why Mark did all of the horrible things that he did?"

"Oh … well … there's always a reason."

"I do want to know … I want to know why my brother … my wonderful big brother … turned into a horrible horrible man!"

Bobby sat back in his chair, placed his hand over his heart and looked to the ceiling. He would look to the heavens, but he was really struggling with that.

"Daddy!"

Then he heard an angel's voice.

He looked over at Alex and smiled … she knew exactly what he was thinking … maybe there was a God. He may have turned his back on Mark Ford Brady, but not on Bobby.

"Excuse me Connie, my babies need me."

"Of course honey … Alex and I will sit here and talk."

Bobby got up and left the table … he went to see what the Trips needed. Alex waited for Bobby to leave the kitchen, then she grabbed the box of Marzipan that Connie had brought. She offered her a piece and took one for herself.

"Yum … I almost forgot how much I like Marzipan. Bobby hates it so much, I never even get the chance to grab for a piece before he throws it away. My brother's wife always brings us a box. I don't have the heart to tell Bobby it's because she knows I like it."

Both women share a laugh and the sugary candy. "Your secret's safe with me, Alex."

"Thank you, he can be so irrational when it comes to Marzipan."

"Oh Alex, what would he do?"

"I'm not sure … shall we find out?"

Bobby returns holding Haley … she woke up from her "before dinner nap."

"I'm sorry Robert … is that Haley or Tracy?"

"This is Haley, Aunt Connie … always the first one to wake-up for dinner … always the first one to wake-up."

"That's not true … peanut wakes-up early on the week-ends to have a cup of coffee and read the paper with his old man."

"John and I have to do some male bonding sometime… we're out numbered."

"You let John drink coffee, Robert?"

Bobby shook his head … the question was a little too reminiscent of something his mother may have said.

"No Connie … I ah … no."

She started laughing … she could tease too. "By the way Robert, Alex has something she needs to tell you."

He looked over at Alex as he sat back down at the kitchen table and handed Haley off to Connie.

"Yes Dear … what is it?"

Alex took a deep cleansing breath. "I like … I like … oh this is so hard."

"What do you like? Do you like … me?"

"Yes Bobby … I like you, but that's not it."

"Do you like … cheese?"

Connie started laughing again … Alex told her how Bobby could be playful, she hadn't seen this side of him yet. She was amused. Her father used to tease her mother like this … she was enjoying herself.

"Yes Bobby … I like cheese, but …"

"Do you like … the beach?"

"Yes … I like the beach."

"I hate the beach."

"That's right … you hate the beach!"

"That's right Alex … I hate the beach."

"You hate Marzipan and the beach."

"Are we taking an inventory?"

"Robert."

"Yes Alexandra."

"I like Marzipan."

"I know."

"But, but … how do you know?"

Now Connie was crying she was laughing so hard … she could see a spark in Bobby's eyes. She wished she knew her nephew when he was just a boy … she was thinking what a handful he probably was and an adorable one at that.

"How do I know? Why else would your sister-in-law keep bringing that God awful stuff over here. It sure is hell isn't for me."

"But you keep throwing it away!"

"I'm sorry babe … it's just a knee jerk reaction."

"Well … you're just a jerk."

Alex walked up to Bobby and shoved him playfully. Connie watched them interact but stopped laughing abruptly. They both noticed and looked over at her and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She snuggled Haley close and kissed the top of her head and handed her back to Bobby. She got up and left the room. Bobby sighed and handed Haley to Alex and followed Connie out to the living room.

"What is it Connie? Did you remember something?"

"He was fifteen and I was twelve … he shoved me so hard that he knocked the wind right out of me. He said he was sorry."

Connie looked up at Bobby as she sunk down on the couch. Her tears were flowing freely now. Bobby sat beside her and placed his arm around her.

"Is … is there something else?"

"Yes … there is."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Let your minds go where they may ... thanks for reading :) Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A conversation about a box and what the consequences will be if said box is opened.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER THREE: Pandora's Box_

**A Little Glimpse of Goren and Eames**

"_Yes … there is."_

Bobby held her a little bit tighter. Connie patted his leg and got up from the couch and went into the guest room … she needed to be alone. Bobby looked up and saw his wife holding his daughter, standing in the doorway.

"I swear … if anybody ever hurt you or the kids."

He looked down at his feet and shook his head … he never allowed his thoughts to go down that path. Even though he was a cop … he was … at the core of his being … a gentle man. Alex went to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Haley … did one of her most favorite things … she reached for her daddies curly locks and twisted them around her tiny fingers. It was one of Bobby's most favorite things too.

"What did she say, Bobby? Did Brady do something to her?"

"I don't know … he did get violent with her … he shoved her. She shut down after that … there's more, she's just not ready."

"Are you?"

"I am … I just have to take myself out of the equation. After all … he really wasn't my father … biology has nothing to do with that. He just … deposited the sperm."

"You make your mother sound like a bank."

"Yeah … Mark Ford Brady's sperm bank … nothing more. She thought he was in love with her … he was incapable of love and I'm going to find out why."

Alex put Haley down in the kid's playpen. She went back to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Bobby … does it bother you … I mean … the circumstances in which you were conceived?"

"It may have … if I didn't have you and the Trips. You see Alex … I know what love is and what love feels like … his genetic material didn't do any permanent damage. If I were a young boy … I may have used my genius for evil instead of good, but I'm a grown man … I can handle the truth."

"You can handle the fact that I like Marzipan?"

"I'm coming to grips with that one."

Bobby kisses his wife, not just because he loves her madly, but because she knew it was time for a little snark to break the tension. He appreciates that snark … it helps alleviate the pressure in his chest.

"So, what are you going to do next … treat Aunt Connie like a perp to get your answers?"

That didn't last long … there's that chest pressure again.

"No _Eames_ … I'll be gentle."

"I'm sorry … of course you will. I didn't mean to treat you like Goren just then … I've grown fond of your Aunt Connie, she's already upset and we don't even know what she's upset _about_ yet."

"I have an idea about that."

"God, I hope you're wrong."

"No … I don't think he molested her … I just think she knows somebody that he did as a kid."

"He started early in life?"

"Yes … I believe he did."

"But she speaks so fondly of her parents. Aren't you profilers quick to blame the parents for screwed up kids?"

"Yes … they are the first ones that we look at … just like a kidnapping. But just like a kidnapping, if it's not the parents, who do we look at next?"

"A relative or a close friend?"

"I think someone did something to Brady and he picked up where they left off … we'll soon find out."

"Bobby … please …"

"If I think Connie can't handle it, then we'll put her on the next plane and send her home."

"Send her home? Just like that?"

"She won't want to be around me, Alex. She'll want to be with the family that she's known and loved all these years … not a long lost nephew that upset her … that's made her remember a brother that wasn't so wonderful."

"But you love Aunt Connie … you'll risk losing her to get your answers?"

"She's the one that's opened this Pandora's box … I believe it's something we both want to know."

Unbeknownst to them … Aunt Connie had come out of the guest room and over heard part of their conversation.

"He's right, Alex. I did open that box and Bobby … I don't think we want to know … I think we **need **to know."

"Okay … I'll put some coffee on."

_It's going to be a long night, but at least she called me Bobby._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Next up: The "interrogation" of Aunt Connie, begins. Thanks for reading ... Judy :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Goren comes to work at his own home ...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FOUR: Together_

**Pandora's Box**

Bobby left Connie and Alex in the living room alone while he went back into the kitchen to make the coffee. He stood leaning over the pot thinking about Pandora's Box. He was versed in so many subjects … he was flipping through the Dewey Decimal System in his brain to pull up the correct book on Greek Mythology. He recalled the story of Pandora and smiled. He was taking too long, so Alex came to find out why.

"Bobby?"

He turned to face her.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Don't you know that staring at the pot, s'not gonna make the coffee any faster?"

She knew his mind was on overdrive and he knew she was teasing.

"Yeah … I was just thinking about Pandora. Do you remember the story?"

"I remember that the box was filled with evil."

"It was a jar actually. _Alex rolls her eyes_. It was filled with evils, ills, diseases, and burdensome labor, but and it's a big but … at the bottom of the jar was hope … hope, Alex. We'll get through this."

"Together … we'll get through this together."

He kisses his wife … a very sweet kiss. He pulls back and looks directly into her eyes and moves the strands of hair behind her ear.

"That should have been part of our vows … we _do_ everything together."

"It was part of our vows, Bobby … the part that said, 'I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

"Remind me to call Deak and thank him."

"Hey … I'm the one that married you."

"He's the one that made it legal, besides … I'll thank you later."

She gave him a hip check and poured the coffee … it was time to get serious again … he was ready. They walked out to the living room together to find Haley on Aunt Connie's knee. When she saw her parents she reached up for them.

Alex set the coffee down and picked Haley up. "I'm going to check on the kids … if you need me … just call."

Connie and Bobby both nodded. Alex bent down, to a now seated Bobby, placed a kiss on top of his head and went off to take care of the kids.

Bobby grabbed his binder and opened it up. He reached for his pen and asked Connie if she was ready.

"You are a lefty … aren't you?"

"Yes … Brady wasn't. I would have noticed."

"No … my father was … your Grandfather."

Bobby nodded and took a deep breath. He was thinking, maybe he wasn't ready for this. Something seemingly little, like left-handedness was already putting him on the edge … _my Grandfather … shit._

"Will you excuse me for one second?"

"Of course."

He ran up the steps two at a time … Alex could hear him coming. When he reached the children's room, he started "the Bobby routine." He paced, looked to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. Alex let him complete a few cycles of this and then stepped in his path … he nearly ran over her.

"Sorry."

"No problem … what happen?"

"My Grandfather was left-handed."

"It is hereditary … isn't it?"

"Yeah … so isn't alcoholism and and …"

"NO! Not that … bull shit … NOT THAT!"

He shook his head and went back down stairs. He sat back down on the couch and once again grabbed his binder.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to check in on Alex and the Trips. Tell me about your parents."

He cracked his neck, looked her in the eyes and she noticed a change in him … Alex would have seen it … It was Detective Goren … he left Bobby upstairs … he had to.

"Well … your Grandfather …"

He corrected her. "Your father."

"Yes … my father … was a steel mill worker. A hard worker, but always put his family first. He worked nine to five. _Bobby looked up_. He always made it home for dinner. He loved my mother from the day he met her to the day she died."

"She died first?"

"Yes."

"When was that?"

"1968."

"Really … whaa … what happened?"

"It was a car accident … a drunk driver hit her. She died on impact."

"How did this effect the family … in your opinion."

"Mark was already gone at that point. He wasn't writing … I didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He had dropped out of the family a long time before that."

"Okay … lets go back to the early years. You said that Brady hurt you when he was fifteen … lets go back before that."

"Before the age of fifteen?"

"Yes … before you noticed a change in him."

Connie smiled … she was remembering a brother that was kind and sweet …after the age of fifteen … that changed.

"He was a great big brother. He would let me tag along with his friends … he would take me fishing and to the movies."

"And then what?"

Connie shook her head … "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I tell you … I don't!"

She stood up and went to the window. He turned to watch her movements … her back was to him, but he could tell that she was beginning to cry.

"Connie?"

"One of my mother's relatives from out of town came to visit … she was young and pretty … she paid close attention to Mark."

"She?"

"Yes … she."

"What was she like."

"She was what you might call a hippy?"

"A hippy?"

"She was different than us … her clothes, her hair … the way she spoke."

"How did she speak."

"She laughed a lot. I always thought that she was on drugs … I caught her and Mark alone once."

"Alone … how?"

Connie turned ten shades of red. "You know what _alone_ means, Robert."

He nodded and jotted the information down.

"Then what."

"I'm not sure if my parents found out or if she just decided to move on, but she left."

Bobby waved it off with pen in hand. "She just up and left?"

"That very next day … we woke up and she was gone."

"And how did Mark react?"

"He was confused … he was upset. He asked my mother if she was coming back."

"What did she say?"

"She said no."

"How long after that did he start mistreating you?"

"He shoved me one time, Robert."

"How long, Connie?"

"A week, maybe two."

"Any other women that you know of?"

She looks down.

"Connie?"

"Darlene Brant … she was in my class. Her father called my father and threatened Mark. Told my Father if Mark ever came near her again … he would hurt him … hurt him permanently."

"Did you know Darlene?"

"She was my best friend."

"Do you know wha … what he did to her."

"I know she didn't tell her father the truth … he raped her … I knew what he did and I didn't tell anyone until this very minute. I didn't want to think about it ... ever again. _Connie started to cry … hysterically cry … she choked out_ … I'm so sorry Bobby … I could have prevented all of the horrible things that that monster did. I'm just as guilty as he was."

She ran off into her bedroom. Bobby sat there … somewhat stunned. He felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. He reached up and placed his large hand on top of hers. Without looking up he said … "together, Alex …"

She walked around without letting go of his hand … "together, Bobby."

She sat on his lap and they held each other as they both tried to absorb the information that Connie just unloaded … she could have saved so many lives.

"Bobby ... I know this isn't the time, but ..."

"What, baby?"

"Hope ... you said ... at the bottom of the jar ... there was hope?"

"Yes."

"That hope ... was you."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm going to stop here ... let me know what you thought of Detective Goren's interrogation of Aunt Connie .... please. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bobby sets Connie straight ... or is it the other way around?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FIVE: Hope and Love_

_**That Hope was you …**_

Bobby looked into Alex's loving eyes … he knew she had more to say … she knew he would have a come back.

"Do you know how many lives you've saved … how many drug dealers you took off the street … drugs that were headed to minors, to the dredges of society? Not to mention your brilliance that came to life at Major Case … that hope was and will continue to be, you."

"And how many women did Mark Ford Brady rape and murder, Alex?"

"Do you think that was Connie's fault?"

"No … of course not. The fault lies with Brady and only Brady… _He lets out a deep breath … _but I think you're putting too much faith in me being the "hope." I'm not the second coming of Christ."

"There have been many nights that I have screamed out … oh …"

"ALEX!" He smiled that smile … she has the ability to do that to him even in the worst of times … this was one of those times. She knows her husband too well, she can't allow him to slip into the abyss … humor has become part of his life since they've been married and parents. She was determined to change his life … and she has.

"I'm sorry … come with me."

She took his hand and lead him upstairs to the Trips bedroom. The babies were all awake and seemingly having a marvelous conversation. Each in their own crib, but chatting away with each other. Bobby and Alex peeked in and couldn't help but giggle. They covered their mouths as to not disturb their children's conversation. They backed out of the room.

Whispering … "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know … I don't speak Trip. Watch their hands, Bobby … maybe they using American sign language."

Bobby looked over at Alex and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and covered up another laugh.

"Our children are beautiful, Alex."

"Yes they are … they wouldn't exist without you, Bobby."

"You would have found someone else. _He looked down_. Someone less … complicated."

"I don't know about that … you _**are**_ my dream man."

Under his breath, he mutters … "_more like nightmare_."

"I heard that!"

He took another peek back in on the Trips … they were still engrossed in solving the world's problems. He had one of his own to take care of … explaining the psychopathic personality to Aunt Connie and how she could not possibly be remotely responsible for what her brother did.

"I'm going to go try to talk to Aunt Connie."

"Okay … if you need me."

He nodded his head and began to walk away. He stopped and turned back towards Alex.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Reminding me to smile … reminding me that my life doesn't suck anymore … reminding me that I have _**the **_most incredible wife."

"I have to remind you of that?"

"Which part?" He had that devilish look on his face … he turned away and walked down the stairs to go face Connie.

He found himself standing in front of her door going through a lecture in his head on the "psychopathic personality disorder." He wasn't sure what approach he should take … Bobby or Detective Goren. He rested his head on the door and placed one hand on the doorframe and the other on his hip. When he came up with his answer he knocked.

"Connie … it's … Robert. Could I come in please?"

The door opened and she turned her back to him … she was packing.

"I called for a cab. It should be here soon."

"Connie … Aunt Connie … I don't want you to go."

"Why would you want me to stay? I was the reason that all those women suffered at the hands of my brother."

Bobby grabbed her hand and moved her suitcase off the bed. He motioned for her to sit.

"Aunt Connie … I want you to listen to me. I usually wouldn't say that I know what I'm talking about, but I'm going to say it … I know what I'm talking about when I say, the fault lies with one person and one person only … Mark Ford Brady. Now … we don't even know what that female relative may or may not have done to him, but it was the precursor to his psychopathic personality disorder. It directed his anger … his violence towards women."

"But if I had just said something."

Bobby shook his head.

"Back then … in rural America … Mr. Brant would have been out for blood. Mark would have run off and began his terror on women a few years earlier … that's all that you would have accomplished. Mark left home … what … two years later?"

"Yes … but he never forgot my Birthday … why?"

"Hard to say … you're the only woman that never disappointed him. You didn't tell his secret. Your mother didn't protect him or help him find the woman that triggered his behavior … _that _caused him to be disappointed in her, but you, you were his little sister … his protector."

"His protector of secrets."

"You need to stop thinking about that … you wouldn't have Mia and her family."

"Yes … that was quite a surprise to me all those years ago. He said his wife was dead and asked me to look after Mia. Do you think he killed Mia's mother too … I mean … Mia was two when he dropped her off to me."

"People with his disorder … psychopaths … they sometimes try to have relationships. They are almost never faithful and usually abusive. I really can't tell you for sure, but my educated guess would be … yes. She may have asked for something he wasn't prepared to give her … she may have caught him cheating _**or **_… she may have looked at him the wrong way at breakfast."

Connie covered her mouth in horror … she never let herself believe that her beautiful Mia's mother was also a victim of her brother's.

"He truly was a monster."

So low, she barely heard him … "and I'm his son."

Her head snapped up … she saw a tear in his eye … "No … you're my nephew and I love you … Bobby."

They heard a horn outside … her cab was there.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks for reading ... more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little angst to tide us over ... **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER SIX: The smoking gun_

**Testarossa Won't Go Away**

_You're my nephew and I love you … Bobby._

He picked his head up and winked … "I love you too Aunt Connie … I'll go tell the cabby to leave, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes … I'd like that."

He walked out of her room and then went out the front door. Alex heard the door slam and came running down the steps. She found Connie standing in the living room.

"Oh … I thought you left … I heard the door."

"Bobby went to tell the cab driver to leave."

"I see … he convinced you to stay?"

"Yes, we had a good talk … well we had _a_ talk"

"So, you realize that the things that your brother did had nothing to do with you … right?"

"Yes … I suppose. Alex … why did Robert become a police office?"

"What do you mean? He's one of the best I've ever known … he's a damn good cop, Connie."

"Oh … yes, that's not what I meant. He would have been great at anything he chose to do, but he's so kind and gentle and he knows his way around reverse psychology."

Alex laughed.

"It was his second major, but first love I think."

"He would have made a great counselor."

"Bobby … A shrink? _She laughed again_. I don't know about that … he's crazy you know."

"How so?"

"He takes risks … not so much anymore, but he's been known to use that psychology of his while having someone's gun staring him in the face." _Alex becomes melancholy , remembering a time not long ago, when it was her gun._

"Alex … Alex … what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Oh … I was just thinking. Bobby and I could never have been together back in the day."

"Back in the day?"

"When he was in narcotics and I was in vice. He would have never been able to see me walk out of the house in those outfits and I wouldn't have been able to take his work undercover … I don't like it when he does undercover work."

"I thought you were partners? Don't you work undercover together?"

"Yeah … you would think that … wouldn't you?"

There was a bite in Alex's tone when she said it and when she said it, Bobby had walked in on that part of the conversation … he knew exactly what she was talking about. Poor Connie was unaware of this particular minefield.

"Oh Christ, Alex … this again?"

Both women turned to look at him.

"What took you so long?"

Defensively … "What … I can't stay outside and enjoy the night air for a few minutes … _detective_?"

Connie had no idea what just happened to make the very loving couple so angry at each other, but they _were_ angry.

Alex approached him and circled him, not once, but twice. Like Bobby, she used her nose … her sense of smell.

"You're smoking again!"

"I'm going to bed … it's been a long day … and night. _He walked up to Connie and gave her a peck on the cheek_. Good night, Aunt Connie, see you in the morning."

Without even a glance in Alex's direction, he went upstairs to bed.

Connie stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. She looked back at Alex who was looking down at the floor, obviously upset.

"Alex … what just happened?"

"History … it's just history. We all have baggage that we're not proud of. This was a time in our relationship that I just can't seem to forget. He goes right to red when it comes up."

"But I must have missed something."

"He went undercover without telling me … long story short … he was _**told **_not to tell me. Ended up with the two of us staring at each others guns … I could have shot him. _Alex dropped her head and tears stream down her face _… I could have killed the man I love. The worst part … he didn't even know that I loved him and boy oh boy did I go off on him. I really let him have it. I didn't talk to him or look him in the face for weeks. It was a very bad time for us."

"It sounds awful … you should go talk to him."

"Are you alright … you had a very difficult night as well?"

"I'll be better off knowing that you and Robert are okay … go."

Alex hugged Connie and went upstairs. She checked on the Trips and then slipped in next to Bobby. She could feel the wall that he had put up.

"Bobby … I'm sorry."

He sat up abruptly and flung the covers off.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me … do _I_ have to hear about Testarossa the rest of our married life, Alex?"

"I - wasn't - talking - to - you - !"

Frustrated … "I'm going for a walk."

"Now … why, so you can smoke?"

"Yeah … a whole God damn pack!"

He put his jeans, t-shirt and sweat shirt on and marched himself right out the front door with a bang. Connie had already gone to bed … the bang of the door startled not only her, but the Triplets as well. They began to cry … so did Alex.

Bobby didn't make it back home that night.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Please keep my dog "Banjo" in your thoughts and prayers ... he is the love of my life and is very ill. (Thanks for reading)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lewis, Scotch, a nightmare and Decades gone by.**

**Chapter Seven ~ The End**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Voice of Reason**

Bobby sat slumped over Lewis' couch … Lewis kept a watchful eye.

"Bobby G. let me take you home. You can leave the Stang here … I'll drive ya."

Talking through his scotch slurred words … "No … I'm not go' in home. I'm sick and tired of her bringin' that shit up!"

"I'm just tired."

"Then go to bed … I don't need you … I don't need anybody."

"No … _okay_ … I'll tell John, Trace and Hales that - the next time I see them. I'll tell them that their dad doesn't need them. Is that what you want me to do … asshole?"

"Aw hell, Lewis … don't be such a prick."

"Who's a prick?"

Bobby dropped his head … "Me … I'm a prick."

"Damn straight. Now let me drive you home."

Bobby stood up then fell back down. He passed out on Lewis's floor.

"Hope you're comfortable, cause you're stayin there, ya big jerk!"

Lewis sent Alex a text message so she wouldn't worry.

**The jerks w/me passed out on floor/ should have married me.**

When Alex flipped open her phone and read the text, it made her smile.

_Sorry Lewis, no matter what he does or did, I married the right man._

She also passed out, but not from too much alcohol … too much emotion. The day and night with Aunt Connie proved to be too much, both conjuring up her past and theirs. Alex realized that she needed to get over the Testarossa case once and for all as much as Connie needed to let go of the secret that she held onto for so many years. Now that she knew that her husband was in safe hands, she was able to fall fast asleep. She would tell Bobby the next day that it was over for her … it would never come up again.

Alex heard off in the distance …

_**Breaking News …**_

_**Major Case Detective Robert Goren was killed tonight in the line of duty … he was shot to death by his former partner Alexandra Eames. Detective Goren had been suspended from the force and was placed undercover when …**_

Alex shot up in bed. She was covered in sweat and crying. It was five A.M. She got dressed, woke Connie, asked her to listen for the Trips and left for Lewis's … she needed to see Bobby. Once there, she started banging on the door.

"Oh my God … what the hell? I'm coming … Jesus Christ … stop that banging!"

Bobby opened the door and Alex jumped into his arms knocking him off balance. She started kissing him and tearing off his clothes … if it wasn't for his pounding head, he would have thought it was a dream. Lewis came stumbling down the steps and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Am I interrupting something … something like my own sleep, at five thirty _**five**_? In the morning!"

"Sorry Lewis … I needed to see my husband."

Bobby was swaying and holding his head.

"Your husband needs an aspirin."

"Go back to bed Lewis … I'll take an aspirin and my wife, home."

"Good … my couch doesn't have shock absorbers on it. Goodnight! … I mean … morning."

Lewis stumbled back upstairs and Alex pushed Bobby down onto Lewis's couch. She straddled him and pulled her shirt over her head exposing her naked body to him.

"Alex … Jesus … Lewis could come back down. What's going on with you? Oh shit … am I dying … did the Doctor call? I had that blood test … what is it? Is it Paronychia?"

He knew he was in trouble with her, although, this didn't seem like she was still mad to him, he was trying to soften the blow, even though he didn't want anything soft at that moment.

Alex stopped him from talking by pressing her lips and body against his. His brain was too fuzzy to protest … not that he would, but Lewis _was _right upstairs.

Alex stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes … confused.

"Bobby … you have Paronwhatia?"

He shows her his finger … "Yeah, see … hangnail infection." He loved using big words for little things … it sometimes turned her on … she was already there.

Alex put her shirt back on and headed for the door … "I'll see ya at home."

Bobby looked down at his crotch and then back up at his wife's retreating form … "Hey … wait for me!" It didn't work this time … his hangnail turned her off. He still didn't know why she was there tearing his clothes off to begin with.

He rested his head on the back of the couch and wondered what just happened … he fell back asleep. Lewis came back down about an hour later and found him there. He scratched his head, looked around and made coffee. Bobby came into the kitchen and sat opposite Lewis.

"Hey, wasn't Alex here?"

"She was … wasn't she? I thought I was dreaming."

"Then we both had the same dream."

"We better not have … I'll knock your block off if your dreaming about my wife like that!"

"Even you can't control my dreams, Bobby G."

Bobby stood up to show Lewis his six foot four frame and Lewis waved a white napkin at him.

Cowering away … "Okay … fine … I promise to never dream of Detective Alex ever again."

Bobby drank some of Lewis's hot brown liquid down and grimaced. "You call that coffee?"

"No, I call it motor oil."

"Sounds about right. Thanks for the hospitality, Lew. I should be getting home before she changes the locks."

"You better bring her breakfast … clean the house … mow the lawn … _**re-roof**_ the house … rub her feet …"

Bobby was at the door with his back to Lewis … "I get it, I get it … I'm in deep shit!"

Bobby stopped at one of Alex's favorite little breakfast nooks and bought coffee and Danish for her and Connie. He also stopped and bought necessary supplies for the Trips. He let himself into the house very quietly and went into the kitchen … Alex was already on her third cup of coffee. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Alex … it was just …"

"Too much, I know … I'm sorry too. I know I need to get over this and I'll try to do better … I promise."

He slipped in across from her and grabbed her hand.

"I know we keep rehashing this, but you need to know it wasn't the badge, I wanted to get back to you and only you."

Alex shook her head and began to cry. He scrambled around the table and dropped to one knee.

"What … what is it, babe?"

"I had a dream … _**the**_ dream."

Bobby looked down … he knew the dream she was talking about. The re-occurring nightmare … the breaking news report. Many nights in the beginning of her pregnancy, Alex would wake up crying and he would have to calm her back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to hold you, to make love to you. It won't happen again … I won't ever leave you again."

"And I won't bring it up again. We owe Testarossa a lot."

"We do?"

"Yes … If I wasn't so angry with you … you may never have told me that you loved me. I'll look at that case that way from now on … sound good?"

"_**Okay**_ … what ever you say my love."

"You think I'm crazy … right?"

"Oh no … I'm the whack job in this relationship … and don't you forget it!"

Connie came around the corner and saw them kissing … she backed out of the kitchen and smiled. She thought about the last twenty-four hours and forgiveness … she wished she had learned a long time ago to forgive herself and not wait years even decades. She also decided that she would have a piece of Marzipan for breakfast ... she didn't want to disturb Bobby and Alex.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Fin. A/N Thank you for your "PM's" On my Banjo. He's still at Tuft's but is doing much better ... thank you for all of your prayers and good wishes! ~ Judy_**


End file.
